


Sistemas solares lejanos

by cenobe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Personality Swap, Resentment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Tras conseguir la Armadura del Fénix, Shaka aguarda la llegada del Caballero de Oro.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sistemas solares lejanos

**Author's Note:**

> Seguimos en la *hipotética* STS Week 2020, aunque ya está en período de prórroga. Para este fic, Resentment y Role Reversal (aunque casa más con Personality Swap, shhh 🤫 Estoy interpretando las prompts muy libremente). He aprovechado para escribir sobre una de mis trash ships, Shaka e Ikki, en términos platónicos esta vez. Está basado en su primer encuentro del manga, no del anime.
> 
> Gracias a @MiddieDM por revisarlo 💗
> 
> El fic es MUY aburrido. Quedas bajo aviso.

Las llamas se reflejaban, doradas y rojas, en la superficie de su recién adquirida armadura, y en sus ojos abiertos. Hacía un par de horas que la llevaba. Se sentaba en una roca cerca del acantilado, que le ofrecía la vista del volcán, peligrosamente cercano. Si no la hubiera ofrecido, Shaka se la habría arrebatado. Podía tomar por la fuerza cuanto quisiera. Vestía la armadura del Fénix, y era el emblema de su potestad. La Isla de la Reina de la Muerte estaba a sus pies.

Pronto llegaría el sicario del Santuario a reclamar su vida, y entonces él acabaría con la suya, sin importar quién fuera, cuán poderoso fuera. No era ceguera, era lucidez, lo que manaba profusamente de su odio.

Éste lo había animado desde que fue niño, desde que fue lo bastante mayor para comprenderlo, para reconocer los rostros exánimes a su alrededor, retirados demasiado tarde. Demasiado pronto, habría dicho quien le entendiera. Pero nunca nadie lo había hecho. Nunca nadie sabría qué clase de terror, de impotencia, de abyección le entumeció las extremidades infantiles, en su India natal, viendo los cadáveres flotar Ganges abajo, tratando de concebir la muerte y la enfermedad y por qué arrasaba con todo menos con él. Alzaba sus ojos llenos de azul y de escozor a la imagen de Buda en el templo, pero nadie nunca le contestó.

Fue desde ese silencio que el Santuario acudió en su busca, muchos años antes de ese instante carmesí en la Isla. No le costó comprender que su destino era convertirse en un Caballero de Oro de Atenea: esa verdad simplemente llenaba la vacante en su psique que había estado esperando cobrar sentido desde la infancia. El Patriarca, tras su máscara impasible, le aseguró que no era grandeza, sino rectitud, un propósito justo lo que yacía al final de ese camino. Shaka nunca le creyó. Ninguno de esos sentimientos tenían cabida en él. Había visto demasiado, y las sombras en la caverna ya no le engañaban, aunque hubiera deseado tantas veces que así fuera.

Ni siquiera renunció a esa verdad cuando su entrenamiento se vio interrumpido, dos años tras su llegada a Grecia. Había fracasado. Nunca concibió que su odio sería demasiado grande a ojos del Patriarca, ni de nadie. Su poder radicaba en él, y tratar de mermarlo supondría tullirle. Shaka se negó a renunciar a su ira, sabía que podía transformarla en poder. Pero tras su máscara oscura el Patriarca se negó. Si hubiera estado en su mano acabar con el anciano, Shaka lo habría hecho. Nunca había creído que pudiera entender lo que había visto con sus ojos, lo que había azotado y transformado el paisaje de su interior, pero tampoco que fuera a rechazar lo único que podía sacar de ello.

Sin oportunidad de protestar, Shaka se unió a los repudiados, de espíritu y miembros rotos, y abandonó Grecia. Dio la espalda a la eminencia del Santuario, y descendió los escalones de blancos a tiempo para ver cómo los ascendía un joven de piel y cabello oscuro, con una cicatriz entre dos ojos pacíficos que clavó en él, colmados una piedad que le ponía enfermo.

No los olvidó ni siquiera tras volver a la India, y destruir con sus propias manos el templo budista que debió haber sido su hogar, pero que sólo fue la cuna de su desprecio por toda vida, la suya primero. La imagen de esos ojos le perseguía en su vigilia, por estar llenos de la esperanza y la confianza a la que todos los futuros caballeros se aferraban, y que nunca habían sido una opción para Shaka. En sus sueños, eran los de un amigo, y su odio aumentaba.

Lo que lo apartó de la desesperanza fue la certeza de que el camino del Cosmos ya se le había abierto, y la decisión de perseguirlo por su cuenta. Aunque el Patriarca había tratado de vedarle el paso, era tarde para todos. Shaka inició su camino por la India, derrotando a cada vez más enemigos, a amigos y enemigos del Santuario indiscriminadamente.

Finalmente él y sus sentimientos se abrieron camino hasta el mar, y desde él llegaron a la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte. Por entonces, su Cosmos ardía en él con la misma intensidad que su odio, que su traición, que el abandono asfixiante que no reconocía en ninguno de sus estados de consciencia. En la Isla, era sólo Shaka, uno de los fracasos del Santuario; un hombre con potencial casi divino, que el Patriarca había echado como a un perro sarnoso. Nadie allí sabía que su poder había seguido aumentando tras el abandono, y que se asemejaba al del Caballero en el que debió convertirse. No lo supieron ni siquiera tras morder el polvo, en el escaso segundo de vida que les restaba antes de que Shaka la segara.

Jango, el custodio de la Armadura del Fénix, no fue distinto. Shaka había oído hablar de ese tesoro sólo tras su desembarco, pero había sabido al instante que le esperaba a él. Había dejado atrás todas sus vidas: su vida piadosa, su vida de fe, su vida justa, su vida como Caballero. Había renacido como el único ser humano que comprendía el valor de sus propios sentimientos, de su propio odio, y que la represión del mismo era un error. Había conquistado la Isla de su mano, y había matado a Jango, y la Armadura le aguardaba y le conocía. Era suya. Aunque se le negó, había renacido como Caballero.

Sentía las plumas de la armadura, capaces de cortar la carne, titilar bajo su melena rubia. Sus hombres afiladas y triangulares se asemejaban a las de la Armadura de Virgo, que el destino le había prometido y luego negado. Su cinturón rojo se camuflaba con la sangre que había derramado, y que el calor infernal de la isla volvía marrón. Suspiró el fuego y el humo y miró el cielo, que se hacía una espiral en torno al volcán y en torno a él. El asesino del Santuario no tardaría en llegar. Lo derrotaría, como al resto. Sería sólo otro cuerpo flotando por el Ganges.

Antes de que el cielo se oscureciera, el Cosmos se abrió tras él. Shaka se levantó para encararle y entonces lo vio aparecer. Un muchacho, no mucho más joven que él, aunque de su misma estatura; el dorado de su Armadura, reconocida al instante como la de Leo, se reflejaba en su piel del color de la tierra; bajo la tiara se rizaba una melena oscura, del mismo color que sus ojos, el espacio entre los cuales era atravesado por una cicatriz. Había más decisión en ellos que la última vez, pero la misma piedad. A Shaka le asqueaba, pero le extrañaba de forma igual. Había esperado encontrar arrogancia en ellos.

Ikki de Leo le observó largos segundos. Al Caballero del Fénix le hubiera gustado poder achacarle su media sonrisa a la condescendencia, pero no estaba en su voz cuando habló.

\- Shaka del Fénix - dijo. Su voz era grave y madura a pesar de su edad -. O más bien sólo Shaka, dado que Atenea no te ha reconocido como Caballero aún.

\- Ni hay necesidad de ello - Shaka adoptó una postura de lucha -. A los muertos que sin duda has encontrado de camino a esta cima no les importa si soy nombrado o no.

Ikki asintió con solemnidad, y se tomó un momento que Shaka ignoraba le dedicaba a los caídos.

\- El orden permanece en la vida tanto como en la muerte. Un hombre tan cercano a Buda como tú debería saberlo - argumentó.

Shaka escupió.

\- No tengo nada que ver con él.

Ikki sonrió.

\- El fénix tiene el don de nacer y morir varias veces. No desprecies los caminos a los que puede llevarte la reencarnación, Shaka.

Shaka tuvo suficiente y lanzó un golpe hacia el Caballero de Oro. Concentró todo el Cosmos que conocía, pero el otro ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo. Alzó la barbilla, altivo, y el golpe se deslizó por su luciente armadura como si fuera una gota de lluvia.

La sangre de Shaka se congeló, y fue consciente entonces de que la confianza de la que había estado ebrio hasta entonces había sido más un veneno que un elixir. Ikki avanzó unos pasos hacia él, y sin perder la postura de lucha él los retrocedió. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar que su miedo empezara a transpirar.

\- Es curioso - dijo Ikki -. El Santuario me ha mandado aquí con la misión de acabar con un traidor sacrílego, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Sólo veo a un muchacho asustado y confuso.

No fue el Cosmos de Shaka lo que ardió ante esas palabras, sino algo más profundo e infantil. Quería hacer a Ikki tragarse sus palabras, quería hacerle morder el polvo, y matarle más lento que a Jango y a sus hombres. Pero sus piernas no respondían. El poder de Ikki era inmenso, era como un mar de llamas en calma a sus espaldas, dorado, majestuoso y sereno. Si quisiera, podría acabar con él en un golpe.

Pero Shaka tenía la extraña sensación de que ninguno de los dos estaba donde debía estar. Se veía reflejado en la armadura del joven, y algo le decía que ese debería ser él, dueño del destino que el Patriarca le había preparado y luego arrebatado: Shaka de Virgo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentía que en él sí existiría la arrogancia que tan desesperadamente esperaba hallar en Ikki.

Si las tornas fueran esas, el joven le miraría desde donde estaba él, asustado como un animalillo. Y en él también habría lo que Shaka sentía que faltaba en su propio interior: bondad. Una cualidad que, con todo, el joven parecía encontrar en él. Era evidente en su voz cuando le habló.

\- No voy a matarte, Shaka. No eres el monstruo por el que Santuario pretende hacerte pasar. Ni el que tú mismo crees que eres.

Shaka volvió a respirar como si fuera la primera vez. El Cosmos de Ikki ya no era asfixiante. Se estaba dando la vuelta, y se disponía a abrir la brecha que le alejaría de él, tan abruptamente como se había acercado.

\- Volveremos a vernos - dijo el joven.

Entonces Shaka se precipitó sobre él tan bruscamente que, en su balanceo, su cabello estuvo a punto de rozarle la mano.

Le sujetó por la muñeca con fuerza. Ikki se giró a mirarle, y el centro de Shaka se estremeció. El indio se sentía como si se conocieran desde hacía siglos, y sabía que era mutuo.

\- Te recordaré - afirmó, estrechando la muñeca cubierta de armadura. Sentía que debía decirlo, que de esa forma les apartaba de un destino anterior. Ikki le sonrió, y volvió a hablarle con su voz firme y serena.

\- Lo harás. Ven a buscarme en paz, Shaka. Este universo guarda mucho más para nosotros que lo predestinado.

**Author's Note:**

> 🦃 🔥 Gracias  
> 🙆🏼♍️ por leer


End file.
